


Adieu

by bachtuocluoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette is Not End Game, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtuocluoi/pseuds/bachtuocluoi
Summary: Ten years after the final battle, they met again. But what happens next?P.S. Just a oneshot from my sudden thought
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	Adieu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I'm really sorry if it's bad. I'm also looking forward to your feedback to help me edit it. ^_^

"I finnaly came back" Ladybug said. "But... Should I? "  
Adrien, known as Dark Eagle now, was saved by a white-haired girl, who then lead him to her two sister Marie and Melanie. He then befriended with them, introduced them with his 3 best friends, one of them was his current girlfriend. Two teams became very close together since they had many similar as well as one enemies, the Spirals. Spirals were the dead people who were brought back to life unintentionally, as there souls were not match with the world, they became evil and wanted to destroy the world. The team’s mission were to use the chosen weapons to lead these souls back to where they belonged.  
After a few months, although almost all the Spirals had already returned to their home, the world was still not normal again, and they were trying to find the reason. However, this wasn’t the issue then, because, this was the first time they had seen Adrien and Melanie this close: they were discussing about how to fix everything together. Somehow, all noticed that there were something between these two that had created distance since two teams first met. Therefore, seeing them like this was a good sign, although it was a bit wrong as they were eavesdropping the two, and they were standing behind the rock near the edge of the canyon where the two were standing.  
“I think you and I know why everything is still chaotic, and how to deal with it” Melanie began to say.  
“I….I don’t know what you’re talking about” Adrien said nervously.  
“You never good at lying right, my kitty?” Melanie smiled as both remembered the final battle with Hawk Moth took place ten years ago.   
During the battle nearly all the heroes, their friends, their family died, including Hawk Moth. Except Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they were at the edge of the canyon, one of her hand was holding Cat Noir, the other was trying to the brushwood that was nearly broken. They were going to fall to the abysmal chasm, just before she decided to take the moment of broken brushwood, using all her force to help him went upside (even though it means she would fall faster) and said to him: “I love you, remember to live for me, kitty”.   
As Ladybug opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful place with many people playing, working just like her old world. Turns out, this canyon was a one-side door leading to the spirit world, where they started their new lives, and so was Ladybug.  
“You shouldn’t have brought me back, intentionally or not, Cat Noir, you know that” Melanie, or Marinette said “Because when you did it, it means you have broken the balance between the worlds, which causes the chaos.”   
“And I also believe that you know the only way to fix everything is that the first person to return to the old world must go back to to where she belongs now by the same reason. So, Adrien, you must help me to come there this time.” Marinette smiled while watching Adrien cried.  
“I can’t M’lady. I…”  
“I know you can. I know that time has healed your wound, and you have already had a new life with new friends, new enemies, and new powers” Marinette cut him off “Besides, this isn’t my life, Adrien, neither ours, but yours. And you don’t have to feel guilty for living so happy like that, because that is what all of us want you to do, move on and live for us. As for the others, I have left a letter explaining everything to them on the table of my room so don’t you worry about that. Now, smile for me my prince”  
“I’ll never forget you and our memories, purr-incess” Adrien flirted with her while trying to stop his tears. He had to live because that was what his lady wanted him to do, although it was the last thing he wanted.  
“Remember that I’ll always love you, my kitty” she said as watching Adrien pushed her to the abysmal chasm again.


End file.
